


Fingers in Feathers

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel's wings get hurt while out on a hunt, and Sam does whatever he can to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> now imagine gabriel's wings getting damaged in a fight. he's afraid to show sam at first because they were so beautiful but now they're just a broken mess. sam has to convince him that it doesn't matter and helps gabe groom them and get them starting to heal.

OH GOD, OH GOD THIS ONE HURT TO READ.  IT HURRRRRRRTS AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, OKAY?  BECAUSE HURT/COMFORT IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER IN SABRIEL AND I JUST….OH GOD I NEED THIS.  

Like, oh god, just imagine that they’re fighting something, maybe witches and Gabriel only has the briefest of seconds to jump in front of Sam and Dean.  He takes the impact of the spell, or whatever it is and just grunts, and he’s in pain, because his wings are being torn and shredded, but Dean and Sam can’t see, and they’re safe and that’s all that matters.  

So Gabriel brushes it off, and saves the day, all the while, his Grace is screaming with the pain of his wings, and the feathers are trashed and there’s deep gashes in his wings and they’re healing, but the feathers hurt and he’s in so much pain that when the Winchesters climb into the Impala to drive back to the bunker, Gabriel climbs in the backseat after them.  

And Sam’s concerned and it’s not until they get back to their room that Gabriel sits down on the bed and lets the pained expression wash over his face.  And Sam just kneels down between Gabriel’s legs and demands to be shown.  And Gabriel just glares at him and says he’ll be fine.  That it’s no big deal.  

And Gabriel is lying through his fucking TEETH at how much pain he is in, and Sam just stares at him.  And Gabriel eventually mumbles out something about how he doesn’t want Sam to see them like this, and that they’ll be okay eventually.  

So Sam just gets all angry and he settles in Gabriel’s lap, sitting on his thighs, glaring at him, making some quip about how he threw off the devil, did Gabriel really think that he could be out-stubborned?  

And Gabriel mutters something about the lifespan of angels in comparison to humans and Sam just…does that eyebrow raise thing and Gabriel huffs and lets his wings extend behind his back with a gasp of pain.  Sam stares at them, swallowing hard, because he knows that Gabriel was hurt because of him and he has to try not to feel guilty.  

So he takes a deep breath, staring at Gabriel and he asks if a grooming will help.  Gabriel stares at Sam and nods, ordering him to go slow.  And Sam does, pausing whenever he hears a sharp intake of air from Gabriel that means pain, but slowly, he straightens the feathers, combs his fingers through them, watches as dozens fall out, littering the bed.  

But by the time he’s done, almost all of the tension bleeds out of Gabriel.  And the archangel just slumps into his arms and murmurs a thank you.  Sam feels better after that, because there’s no pain in Gabriel’s face when he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120222464250/now-imagine-gabriels-wings-getting-damaged-in-a) ♡ ♡


End file.
